reactionwarfandomcom-20200214-history
A Loose End
'A Loose End '''is the fifth episode of the Tournament Saga and the fifth episode of ''Reaction War. Overview After Kanicho won his round, he helps Naran and they get back to the balcony. The proctor declares the next match to be between recently acquainted rivals, Blu and Symoor. Symoor is somewhater displeasured, having to be put up with Blu. This angers Blu greatly who had remebered that Symoor promised to fight him. Symoor then ignores him and the two takes their stand with both Rami and Chan wishing Blu the best of luck. Jake asks Kakia if she wonders who can win. Kakia explains to Jake that the two fought prior to the tournament where Blu took the advantage at first but Symoor's power was too great for Blu to handle. When the match starts, Blu takes an early lead like in their initial fight by beating Symoor before he can react. Hitzuguja is surprised by Blu's stunning speed, asking his sister if she is nervous at all about him. Karin however replies that she is not worried about him at all. When Blu kicks Symoor to the ground, he rushes at him again but Symoor kicks him up to the ceiling. The two then plan to go at it once more. While Blu runs out at Symoor, the latter is calm. He then makes his hand signs and begins to take control of the plant life that he had gathered on his way to the tournament. This once again gets the best of Blu and he is defenseless against Symoor's ability. This surprises everyone except Kanicho and Kakia who have already witnessed this. Hitzuguja is impressed but Karin says otherwise. Blu is getting beaten down left and right with no way of attacking. Everyone is watching as Maxim comments that he knew Blu couldn't win. Chan however stops him from talking and tells him that Blu will win. With Blu being hurled towards the wall, Symoor goes in for another attack. Blu manages to dodge the next two but gets hit by the last strike. Blu struggles to get up and then when the vines are coming, he unveils his new technique on Symoor, the Elemental Strike, cutting the vines but failing to get his target. When Blu finally gets Symoor, he seems unfazed by the attack. This shocks Blu, Kakia, Chand and Rami. Maxim then chuckles and mocks Blu for believing he could win. Chan tries to defend him but Karin chimes in telling him that it is hopeless. Rami however states that they are all wrong and that Blu will win the fight. After Blu's second failed attempt at getting Symoor, Symoor uses his Releasing Burial, sending Blu to the ground. He then uses Impaling Burial, fatally wounding Blu and nearly killing him. With Blu at near-death, he struggles to find a way to beat Symoor. However Blu takes note that Symoor is worn out from that last attack. Quickly devising a plan, Blu summons the rest of his chi into his hands and creates the Nightmare Strike! This schocks everybody but Karin who finds it ordinary for a fighter to make up a new move on the spot. Blu dives straight for Symoor for an all out attack, finishing him off. Symoor is barely alive and cannot move. Symoor struggles to get up from the floor but cannot seem to move and passes out. Moments later, Blu falls to his knees. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Tournament Saga